


I didn't mean any harm

by Silkstone



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Finished, Fluff, Karkat cries, Let me know in the comments, M/M, Meteorstuck, Not Sadstuck, Optional addition of more chapters if required, Scaring people, a bunch of other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silkstone/pseuds/Silkstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So John is being an idiot with his shenanigans again and scares a bunch of people. Nearly everyone pees themselves... except Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't mean any harm

 When you arrived on the meteor with Jade, the first thing you both wanted to do was scare the living daylights out of everyone you care for. They don't know, of course, that you're on the meteor as Jade shrank the ship and zapped you both to somewhere on the meteor. You're not at the new session yet but through some mysterious black hole in the gateway to the other session, you managed to get to where you are at this moment in time.

Because you and Jade are ecto-siblings, you both thought of doing something "incredibly silly" as Jade says. You were kind of proud at how she thought of such an awesome idea as well as disappointed by the fact that you didn't think of doing it. Before you landed, Jade said that she was going to zap you both in front of someone and see them soil themselves. You thought this would be funny but you didn't think of the idea and you wouldn't be doing anything really. So you told her to zap you somewhere on the meteor where everyone goes and you'll think of something.

She captchalogs the tiny ship and then clicks her fingers. In no time, you are currently stood in what seems like a hallway. You hear voices of what you presume to be Rose and Kanaya? You don't know, no hablo smart words. Instead of going to see how Rose is doing, you decide to rack through your brain for ideas. You finally come up with one that doesn't involve any troll sexual stuff or whatever.

You are going to use your new awesome skill. The one which you can turn into air and disappear. When someone walks past, you're going to scare the living daylights out of them no matter who they are.

The first to walk past is what seems to be a drunk Rose. As expected, she opens her strife specibus and... does nothing. It seems Rose is too drunk to do anything productive and you're kind of glad since her wands seem pretty scary as well as awesome. But you did get a good jump from her.

Next is Dave, you jump out and expect him to just stare at you not giving a fuck style. But instead he puts his arms up in a karate chop style way. You're guessing that he's being ironic. He smirks at you slightly and tells you that Jade already popped up in front of him and that he "hella" new you were going to do it. You catch up a bit and do a bit of bro-bonding. Then he leaves so you can go back to scaring people.

Kanaya and Terezi walk past at some point but Terezi smelt you coming and Rose already told Kanaya about you. You've been told that there are 4 trolls left and Rose and Dave that are on the meteor. So the ones that are left are Karkat and Gamzee. You already know Gamzee aint coming and even if he did you sure as hell wont be scaring that dude. But you can't wait for Karkat to arrive.

The guy that has been trolling you for seems to be eternity. The guy that helped you out on missions. The guy that created you. The guy that confessed to you.

You blush a little. It's not like you like him or anything. He's just a bro. But even if you were a homosexual, you wouldn't want to hate date Karkat because you don't hate him. In fact it's just the opposite...

You shake your head to remove your wandering thoughts and wait. You hear some shuffling and hide yourself. Your heart is beating furiously and you can't help but feel excited. You were about to pop out when the person stops inches away from you. He has scratches across his face and what looks like face paint. Oh no. It's the juggalo asshole. You think he can see you but then he reaches up.

He goes into the vent and disappear. Jesus that was scary. You were so scared that you almost forgot why you're still stood there. Footsteps, angry footsteps, approach. If you could imagine Karkats footsteps, this is what it would be. He's moving closer and closer. Wait for it, wait for it.

Now.

* * *

 Being on the meteor is really boring. Because you're bored, you're tired. But you wont sleep. There is no way that you're going to sleep.

After the death of many of your troll friends, you managed to survive and accomplish jack shit. But it doesn't matter. After the humans arrived, things were a bit more fun. Like discovering how much of a bad species they are. Of course you know all about them, including their anatomy. It makes you blush everytime you think about then. When Rose and Kanaya had you all sit down in front of a wall whilst they draw various lewd things with Terezi's chalk. Terezi didn't mind. Dave just sat and watched and when he noticed you looking, he licked his lips and raised his eyebrows. You have to admit that he's hot. Instead of flirting back like a normal person would, you scowl at him and look back at the wall.

A deep scarlet blush floors you in a K.O as you see a drawn couple 'performing' over a bucket. Rose isn't taking notes for once which probably means that she knows all about troll anatomy. Dave doesn't seem as interested as you would expect. That probably means him and Terezi have got up to stuff. They're not matesprites like kanaya and Rose so they're probably pail mates or something and not as in diamonds pail.

You did have a black crush on Dave but who cares now. He's just an insufferable prick that gets on your nerves. He's just as bad as Egbert.

It hurts to think about him. You had told him that you gave his universe cancer and probably ended on bad terms. You came to like the idiot and wanted to build this troll disease called friendship. Even if he does make you want to gouge your eyes out from time to time. But you feel as if John hates you and doesn't want to talk to you now. You want to apologize but he's dead. He didn't come with Rose and Dave and neither did Jade. It makes you sad to think that you'll never get to shout st him ever again. It makes you sad, so very sad.

You just shoosh papped Gamzee and now he's probably trudging back to one of his vents. You decide to go the same way since it's the way to the room were Rose likes to make her stupid drinks and were the shit coffee is. You're a bit angry but you have gotton a bit bored of being angry all the time.

The hallways are quite dark but you know where to go. You hear Gamzee up ahead going into the vent. You miss his juggalo self. Even if he was an fucking idiot that couldn't look after himself.

Boo.

* * *

 You didn't expect such a reaction. Especially not from Karkat. Everyone else you had jumped up to had put up some defence to attack you. But Karkat didn't. You heard about his awesome sickles and how incredible they are. But he didn't use them. You heard how violent trolls are, but he didn't attack you. He did the opposite.

Arms up and shielding his head. Crouching down a little, shaking. He looks so pitiable and scared that you go up to him and touch his arm. He flinches of course and stays there.

> John: _**"Karkat, buddy don't worry it's me, John Egbert."**_

He stops shaking and a big orange eye looks up to you. He removes his arms and looks at the floor. You can't see much but he's making some small soft sounds. His hands move up to his eyes and... Oh God you made him cry.

Without even thinking you pull him towards you in the most comforting hug you can do. Yeah he was crying, you can feel the wetness. He's not making much sound but he's clutching onto you. Grabbing your shirt and crying into your shoulder. He's smaller than you which is not what you imagined because Gamzee is taller than you and Kanaya and Terezi are catching up.

> John: _**"Karkat it's okay buddy i'm here."**_

You start stroking his hair and on occasion his horn but it seems Karkat can't feel much with his horns. He stops crying eventually and just breathes into you and sniffles sometimes. You guess it's because he has been crying or he's like an animal that sniffs people to get to know them? You don't know.

Some time passes and your legs start to ache. You don't mind hugging Karkat (you hope it is Karkat and not some random person you don't know) in fact you love it but you just want to sit down.

> John _ **: "Okay well I know this is the first time we've met and all but I really need to sit down now because if I don't then i'll fall and then you'll fall and someone will probably get hurt."**_

His grip loosens on you and he hesitates before he takes a step back. He doesn't look at you. He just looks down at the floor not talking or anything.

>  John: _**"Right, you okay now? I think we should go to the room okay? Jade's there."**_

You're ruffling his hair the entire time and he just stays there. He doesn't move or anything. You decide to just drag him there and maybe he'll cheer up in front of everyone else. So you grab his paw and walk off pulling him.

You suddenley realize that you thought of his hand as a paw. He does sort of resemble a cat or something. And he is really soft and warm so you guess you'll call him Karkitty. That'll probably get him angry.

You pull Karkat along to the room you at the end of hallway. The one where Kanaya and Rose were. You're bored of standing in the dark. Karkat doesn't push you away or anything. When you arrive in the room, everyone continues their business. Of course they already know you're here and you have had a heart warming chat with them all. Including the one that sort of killed you but didn't. Jade isn't anywhere to be seen but that doesn't matter. You have Karkat.

> John: _**"Hi guys!"**_

This is when everyone looks at you. Rose makes at toast to you with her beverage.

> Rose: _**"Good fuck!"**_
> 
> Kanaya: _**"I think you mean 'Good luck' Rose."**_
> 
> Dave: _ **"Nah she's right, good fuck with Karkat John."**_

Your cheeks blossom a lovely shade of light pink.

> John: _**"Haha Guys real funny."**_
> 
> Terezi: _**"It' true!"**_

You look towards her. She's licking an ice lollie? It has no stick and it' not melting. Oh God is that chalk? Even though she's eating chalk, she has a big grin on her face showing all of her pointy teeth.

> Terezi: _**"Karkat has been crying over you. Saying that you're dead and that he'll never be able to apologize."**_
> 
> Kanaya: _ **"Yes. We thought that he would be in the scarlet throes for you, John."**_
> 
> Karkat: _ **"You asswipes do realize that i'm stood right here. Or are your eyes so full of shit that you can't tell the difference between reality and complete bullshit."**_

Hearing Karkat's voice made you jump. He sure is Karkat alright. No one else you know would say stuff like that. He's still not looking up. Or letting go of your hand. Aww he's so cute. He's really is a little cat.

> Karkat: _**"If any quadrant that me and Egderp would be in, it would be one specially designed for people incapable of shutting up and making sense."**_
> 
> Dave: _**"Yeah yeah. We all know you're makin on him more than a little fat kid macks on bacon. We all know you aint pale for the dude cus that's my job and i'm the best at it. You're not black for him anymore cus we had a feelings jam over that. So it's gotta be red dude."**_

Wow you couldn't be anymore confused. You have no idea what's going on but before you can ask, Karkat pulls on your hands and pulls you towards the hallway. You can hear him curse Dave under his breathe which is amusing. He pulls into a large room with a bed inside. You kind of hope that what Karkat wants to do is not what you're thinking of. You're not prepared to lose your virginity yet. And you and Karkat have only just met. And you don't know what Karkat has.

> Karkat: _ **"Calm down idiot. This is your room."**_

Oh. You didn't think that's why you're here. You can't really believe that you're disappointed. Or the fact that you didn't list that you're not a homosexual as a reason why you don't want to do things with Karkat.

He hasn't let go of your hand yet. Now that you think about it, they're really small. You don't want to let go but you really need the toilet. You try pulling but he tightens his grip. He doesn't look up to you and you remeber that he hasn't yet so you don't actually know what he looks like. You'll have to leave it until later because you are about to burst.

> John: _**"Karkat, come on let go. I can't go to the toilet if you're holding my hand."**_

He slowly slides his hand out of yours and the warmth disappears. You feel empty. You tell him that you'll be right back and you rush to the loo. It doesn't take you very long and so you wash your hands and walk back out. Karkat is in the same spot as you left him. He seems small and upset and it makes you feel sick. What's wrong with him. As soon as you're in grabbing distance, he pulls your hand into his. Your hands are still a bit wet but it seems he doesn't care. Okay, time to pull out whatever he's holding back.

* * *

 You already know what the douche is going to do. He's that kind of person to interfere with other peoples problems. Even if it's NOT HIS FUCKING BUSINESS! But you know that you'll end up telling him anyway.

You don't mean to grab his hand. But it's just so warm and it feels right. You don't want to let go. Not now, not ever. You're glad he's not dead like the rest of your friends. Your glad Jade's not dead. It feels like it's all your fault and you can't help but think it is. If John had died, you wouldn't know what to do. You'd feel so lonley, so very lonely.

You can feel the tears cascading down your face and you can't help it. You don't move or anything. You daren't look him the eyes in case he'll see your disgusting self that just wont stop fucking crying! Instead of you wiping your tears away, _John does. No. Don't look at me. It's my fault. I don't deserve your kindness. Stop._

He pulls you towards the bed and sits down. You use your hands to 'wipe your tears away' even though we all know that you're doing it so he can't see you. He does try and move your arms and he is strong, but not strong enough.

> John: _**"Come on Karkaaaaaaaat. Move your arms!"**_

He removes his hands from your arms and slides them down to your waist. The idiot probably didn't even realize that he touched your grubscars making you shiver a little.

> John: _**"I'll tickle you if you don't."**_
> 
> Karkat: _ **"Tickle? What useless word is that? Let me guess, one of which is to describe the universes dumbest pile of shit touching his 'God' inappropriately while he smiles like the dumbass he is."**_

He doesn't reply. Instead he moves his fingers slightly on your wait, digging in a little. Your whole body moves the second he does so making you tumble to the floor.

> Karkat: _ **"What the fuck?"**_

John stands up, then sits in front of you. He reaches forward and, because you can't protect yourself because you're still hiding, he 'tickles' you again. It doesn't hurt, it just feels wierd and your whole body reacts to it. Laughter errupts from your throat, something you have never heard before. It's not like the usual sarcastic laugh or anything, just a pure laugh.

You don't like getting tickled, but you can't push him away. Instead, you use your legs and feet. Pushing hard (but not too hard) on John to force him away. But he grabs your legs and sandwich's them between his own. He 's bigger than you and heavier so you can't escape.

You have had enough so you slide your hands down to his shoulders and push. You don't manage much. In fact, you could have used your hands to just crawl out from underneath him. What you've managed to do is make him aware of the fact that your face is uncovered and pushed him up from you to give him a better view. Of course you're face is red from laughing and you're breathing heavily. You have dark circles under your eyes from lack of sleep and your hair is a big clump on top of your head. You couldn't look any worse.

* * *

 It took you a while to move Karkats arms from covering his face. It took a lot of thinking on how to do it, but it was worth it. He looks tired. Like he's had no decent sleep in years. He's a bit red and is breathing fast. He looks cute. He has a baby face and so much hair! You decide to stop staring at him and to do something. You decide to pinch his cheeks. Of course he would resist and stare up at you like you're an idiot but you just couldn't help it.

> John: _**"Aww Karkat you're so cute. You really are just like a cat aren't you Karkitty?"**_
> 
> Karkat: _**"John... stop... fuck.... quit it... "**_

You let go and sit in front of him allowing him to sit up.

> John:  _**"Karkat, I know that there's something wrong because it's, well, it's really obvious and I wanted us to hang out and be happy when we met and maybe watch some movies, but you're upset and you look tired so maybe-"** _
> 
> Karkat _ **: "-So maybe you should the fuck up?"**_

You decide talking wont get it out of him. Whatever he has bottled up must be really bad. So you decide to, yet again, pull him to your new bed. You crawl up to the top where there are pillows and tell Karkat to follow you. He stares at you in confusion, sighs and then sits next to you.

* * *

 You didn't expect that when John told you to sit next to him, you'd end up cuddling. This is so fucking wrong. And why do you have to be so small? No fuck that, you're normal it's him that's so abnormally tall, even if everyone else is the same height as him. It feels wierd cuddling because it reminds you of all the times you and Gamzee cuddled. Dave doesn't know you're pail cheating on him with Gamzee. You're so fucked up and you can't help it. Of course this is when you start crying again.You're starting to wonder if you actually have any water left inside you. Fucking hormones.

John doesn't say anything. He just strokes your hair and shoosh's you. A pail thing. You end up telling him to stop it even though it feels nice. Dave doesn't shoosh pap you or listen to you, he just argues with you making you angry, but you don't hate him. Him making you angry usually pulls out all the shit you've been piling up. John asks you why you want him to stop. You tell him about the pail cheating.

> John: _**"Karkat, I don't think Dave'll care. It was like the time when I said Davesprite wasn't the 'real Dave' and I thought he was angry but he actually didn't care. And I think that Gamzee needs it more, don't you think. I thought it was awesome how you managed to calm him down with just a hug."**_

He laughs and you feel it rumble in his chest. With your head pressed against his, you can also hear his heartbeat. He moves his arms around you and forces you to press against him more. He's so warm and he smells so nice. You think it's about time you told him. What have you got to lose?

> Karkat: _**"John?"**_
> 
> John: _**"Yeah?" Karkat: "I'm sorry I gave your universe cancer. If it wasn't for me, then you'd probably be in your hive with your lusis probably doing something stupid again. You wouldn't have gotten killed and neither would your planet. Everything's my fault John and... i'm sorry."**_

You hide your face in his shirt and cry. Again. You expect him to pull away and leave but you know that he wont. He'll put on a fake smile and say that everything is okay and that it wasn't your fault. For the rest of your life, or what's left of it, he'll blame you for all his mistakes secretly. Every time something goes wrong. Even if he doesn't admit it. And it hurts. It makes your chest tighten and makes it hard to breathe and sleep and eat. You were a mistake. But what's worse is that you already know it. You feel John move around you. He gets up and pulls you with him so you're face to face with him. He looks angry, which is wierd because you've never seen him-

He slaps you. Not really hard because he's a wimp, but he slaps you and you're just too confused to think.

> John: _**"Listen Karkat, I couldn't care less about what you've done to affect me okay. What happened to 'this is your god speaking'? To be honest I preferred the guy that trolled me all those times because he was my friend and I didn't care who or what he were because he was my friend. You say past Karkat is an ass even though he was only from like half an hour ago, well past Karkat from then is better than you because he was strong and dealt with things far worse than this.... wait, past Karkat from then.... no isn't it future or... is that right? Past Karkat is better because he's stronger.... I think that's right, lets go with that. So yeah. Past Karkat."**_

You giggle, SIlENTLY because who the fuck actually giggles, slightly because he's rambling and makes no sense but he's right.

> John: _**"Erm... I'm sorry about slapping you. I didn't want to hurt you but I was angry. Is it okay? Does it hurt?"**_
> 
> Karkat: _**"No you idiot... thanks."**_
> 
> John: _**"It's okay. But wow, you've cried a lot look at my shirt is practically red! I mean I know your blood's red but why are you're tears? Is it because everything is red?"**_
> 
> Karkat: _ **"Yes you idiot... wait, how the fuck does everyone know about my blood colour?"**_
> 
> John: _**"Erm, I dunno actually. I think I just always assumed because I thought that you were just a troll. Well a human troll that always insults everyone and types in caps. Haha I guess you're just a troll. At one point I thought that you and all your troll friends were just one guy with lots of alt accounts...."**_

Wow. You're beginning to think he talks more than your dancesestor. And that is a lot. But you have to admit that his voice is beautiful.

* * *

 You're blushing. Not only because of the subject of the conversation but because there is a sleeping troll cuddled next to you. He's curled up in your arms. Head under your chin and legs neatly tucked between yours. He is so cute. You were talking about blood colour and a new thought came to mind about genetic material. But you suppose that it can wait until he wakes up. You know that he will end up shouting at you about the embarrassing topic and will probably storm off. You know him and Dave will probably talk about it and they wil also sort out their quadrant. You know that when he wakes up, he'll probably feel a bit better. And you can hardly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea (again) from an image I barely remember so I don't even know where I found it.  
> Finished but if anyone wants me to add anything then let me know in the comments.   
> Like usual, bunch of grammar mistakes and incorrect spellings but oh well.


End file.
